Our Lives
by Raelyn33
Summary: Random ficlet about two souls that will always reconnect. Angst, AU/AR, COMPLETE, Death, M/M, Oneshot


A/N: This is a oneshot that has been sitting on my computer for ages. I thought I might make it a multichapter fic, but it doesn't look like that is going to happen. So this is it in all its random glory.

For anybody waiting on updates on my WIPs, I have two more weeks of this school term and then I'll be able to write and post on all three before my next term starts.

Warning: Shonen-Ai, Tragedy/Romance, Character Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any form and make no money from this fan fiction.

* * *

"Chichi!"

A tall blond man turned, his sapphire eyes sparkling as he watched his three year old daughter run on her chubby legs down the steps of their house and into his arms. Hoisting her into the air and then settling her on his hip, he nuzzled her short raven curls, delighting in the scent that was this very precious person.

"Chichi, Otousan said it's my birthday tomorrow and there's gonna be a party! I'm gonna get presents!" Her onyx eyes glowed with her delight in sharing this important news.

"Oh really? Do you think there'll be cake too?" His mouth curved into an amused grin as her already rosy cheeks brightened further at the thought of SUGAR.

"I know that look, it means there will be a disaster area that was once our house as soon as she gorges herself on all those sweets." An equally tall, though dark haired man exited the house, locking it behind him, and joining his family on the side of the road. Dark eyes softened as he viewed his lover and his daughter.

"Can I have cake now?!" The little girl was a mini-hurricane kept in check by her laughing blond father.

"No chibi, you have to wait till tomorrow. Now say good-bye to Tousan so you and I can go to work." Curls bounced as she nodded and held out her arms to be passed to her other father. Once settled, she snuggled under his chin with her little arms wrapped around his neck. "Bye bye Tousan, be safe." They were words she had been saying from the time she could form sentences, and would always say when one of her fathers had to go.

The sun glinted off the metal plate on the headband across his pale brow as he locked eyes with the man he loved. A soft smile, before a tanned hand came to entwine with the one not holding their daughter. "You heard her, be safe."

A smirk. "You're the one who assigned the mission, so you should know this will be simple and I'll be home by dinner."

Before a reply could be made, an explosion came from the horizon. Almost faster than the eye could follow, a tidal wave of fire and destructive energy fell on their village. Acting on instinct, there were suddenly 4 copies of the blond surrounding his family and a barrier was created to protect them. Each clone being the corner of the square surrounding them all.

With wide eyes the two men watched as everything around them was destroyed, and yet the waves of energy did not abate, it was constant, continually bashing against the field protecting them. It was impossible to comprehend. Their home, friends, their entire country was gone. They could not tell how far the devastation reached, but they knew, instinctually, that there was nothing they could do to stop it. The raven haired man kept his daughter's head tucked firmly into his chest so she couldn't see what was going on. Her body was still, she could sense the tension in the air and she knew that bad things were happening.

With a cry, the blond man fell to his knees in pain, a red aura surrounded him, and his copies clenched their teeth with the strain. "Naruto!" and his lover was in front of him, on his knees, their daughter, wide eyed, between them.

"It's too much, I can't hold it much longer." Naruto grunted with the effort of maintaining the barrier against the maelstrom beating down on them, wanting only destruction. He locked eyes desperately with the onyx eyes of his lover. He would know what to do, he always did.

But there was no plan, no answer to his silent plea.

"I'm sorry." It didn't matter who said it, they both felt it.

Saddened eyes, both blue and black, turned to their child. Simultaneously, they lifted her between them and kissed her soft raven hair. They shared with her how much they loved her and how sorry they were they couldn't protect her. She nodded her head and kissed them back, not really understanding what was going on. Why were her fathers crying? What was all this sinister power around them?

The clones started to cry out with the effort. Onyx and sapphire sparked and lips clashed over the head of the child protectively encased by their bodies.

"I will love you forever."

"Sas-!"

The barrier fell and they were no more.

************

Naruto woke from his sleep, crying out for an unknown love. Tears poured down his cheeks and his breathing was labored. It was several minutes of deep breaths before he was calmed enough to function. He looked around his room, the recent sunrise illuminating the bedroom. It was typical of a male teenager; posters of various bands on the walls, clothing strewn across the floor, his computer desk on the opposite wall from his bed. Several unpacked boxes were against a wall near his closet.

He sighed, clutching his orange comforter. He was not a leader of a village, he was not a father, and he was not dead. His spiky blond locks fell into his deep blue eyes as his reality adjusted itself.

Sometimes, he really hated these dreams, especially the sad ones. Why did they always have to die? Whatever happened to 'happily ever after?' It was not so much to ask for and how can that happen if they always die? This 'circle of life' crap sucked. He had had these dreams occasionally for as long as he could remember. In most cases, the dreams were vivid, but they'd quickly fade into his memory. It was like reading a book and knowing of a story, but it had no impact on his life. He wondered what had caused him to be so fixated on a dark haired male whom he had never met. Maybe he had watched a movie where the figure was an actor in it when he was younger and the image was stuck ever since. Who knows?

He swung his legs out of bed and walked from his bedroom, across the hall, and into the bathroom. Turning on the light, he observed his reflection. Tanned skin and a toned body of average height for a male and only hidden by a pair of deep green sleep pants, was revealed to him. He had a few scars, proof of his rambunctious childhood. He brought a hand to his face and caressed a smooth cheek. It sometimes seemed odd not to see 6 whisker like scars there, but nothing had occurred in his life for him to carry them. He was a handsome 17 year old with nothing to be ashamed of in his appearance.

"Naruto. Are you up?"

"Yeah Dad, I'll be down soon." he called back as he stripped and got into the shower. Once he was clean and he dried off, he brushed out his hair enough that it naturally formed the spikes he was so proud of and he went back to his bedroom to get ready.

Minato had just finished preparing their breakfast when his son came pounding down the stairs and into the kitchen. He didn't even raise an eyebrow at the deep orange t-shirt and blue jeans the other was wearing. Seriously, who honestly loved orange that much?

"Morning" Naruto said as he sat at the table, a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of him. He immediately started inhaling his food, in between sips of milk, while his father calmly ate his own meal and drank his coffee.

"Are you at all worried about school?"

"Huh?" The younger blond looked up at the man who looked more an older version of his twin. Naruto gulped down the bite in his mouth and then answered his father. "Nah, it'll be fine. It's not like I haven't had to transfer schools before."

His father was in the military, so they tended to move around frequently. His mother had died of cancer more than 10 years ago. So, not counting the occasional girlfriend of his father's, it was just the two of them. He was fine with that, and didn't feel any bitterness. He was always able to make new friends, but because they always had to leave, he didn't let them get too close, never let himself truly become comfortable with where he was at any given time. It always changed.

"I know, I just hate for you to have to transfer in the middle of a school term, especially in your junior year. Another year, and you'll be ready for college. I'm trying to keep the moving to a minimum until you're out of high school."

"Thanks Dad, but don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Well, if you don't leave soon, you'll be late."

Looking at the clock, Naruto ground out a curse and then finished his food in one bite, got up from the table, put his plate and utensils in the sink and rushed out of the kitchen. At the front door, he grabbed his black jacket and put on his shoes. "See you tonight" and he was out the door. He hopped into the old SUV his dad gave him last year when Minato decided to upgrade to a new vehicle of his own. As nice as it would have been to have gotten a new car of his own, Naruto wasn't going to complain. A ride was a ride at this point.

A short drive later, not more than 15 minutes, and he had pulled into the student parking lot of Konoha High. He sat behind the steering wheel and stared at the sign over the front door of the school. Why did he feel almost nostalgic? He shook his head and got out of the car, grabbing his book-bag with him. It must be from all the times he's started a new school.

He easily navigated through the students walking around and conversing with their friends before school started. Not many paid him much attention, other than to occasionally admire the good looking blond that passed by. Finding the office, Naruto advised the dark haired attendant that he was a new transfer and could he please have his schedule? Blinking several times at the young man, the woman asked his name and then reviewed her records. Finding his information, she gave him his schedule, his assigned locker number, and a map of the school and asked if he would need any help getting around. Smiling and informing her that he was sure he'd be fine, he left the office and nearly collided with another student who was running through the hallways.

"Watch it!" The brown haired boy exclaimed before continuing down the hall.

"You, too." Naruto mumbled under his breath as he hitched his almost empty bag higher on his shoulder. He was sure by the end of the day, it'd be filled with schoolbooks.

A few more students were rushing around just as the first bell rang. Cursing again, he quickly followed the direction and the schedule and found his homeroom. Walking in, he made his way to the teacher, a young man with a scar across the bridge of his nose. He looked nice enough. After waiting for several other students to finish talking to the man, he took his turn.

"Mr. Umino?" he asked, though he was sure this was his homeroom instructor.

"Yes?" the man looked Naruto up and down, clearly curious about who he was. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I just transferred here."

"Oh, yes, I saw your name on the attendance list and was wondering about that. Well, welcome to Konoha, Naruto. Just have a seat in one of the empty desks and we'll introduce you once everyone's here."

Nodding his head and thanking the man, Naruto turned to the class and noticed that their exchange had grabbed some attention. He was about to make what he was sure was a witty comment when his eyes widened at the young man staring right back at him. He felt as though he had been punched in the stomach, he was having trouble breathing as he took in the pale skin, black hair and eyes of the male sitting next to a strawberry blond girl who was ceaselessly chatting at him. Quickly gaining his composure, he went to sit several desks away from the dark eyed boy.

Is this really happening? It couldn't possibly be him, things like that just don't happen. He did his best to ignore the penetrating stare and chose instead to observe his other classmates. They certainly seemed to be an eclectic bunch. The same guy who nearly trampled him earlier was now sitting next to him. "Hey, new kid."

"Hey, name's Naruto. How about you?"

"Kiba. Why the hell did you transfer in the middle of the term?"

"My dad had to move for work, not like I'm given much of a choice," he answered with a shrug. "Besides, you should be happy, now your whole school can experience the greatness that is me!"

Kiba blinked at the grinning blond for a few moments. "You've got issues."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah, well, it works for me."

He got through the next few classes without any problems. The basic introduction of the new student to every class. He got curious looks, appreciative looks, and occasional lustful looks. He'd been through this enough times to know the routine. He knew today would be when he was observed. Tomorrow, he'd start making his friends.

Naruto kept his distance from the dark eyed young man who had stopped paying attention to the blond shortly after the beginning of homeroom. They shared another class together, and the atmosphere between them was definitely charged with something. However, during class wasn't exactly the time to explore it.

Finally, lunch arrived and after purchasing a slice of pizza and a drink, Naruto went outside to sit on one of the benches behind the school and eat his food. He wasn't in the mood to be stared at right now and he had a lot on his mind. The many dreams he had had in his life, the ones that told stories of him in different times and places were playing in his head. He always figured he had a vivid imagination. He never figured he'd come face to face with the other person who so prominently played a part in his dreams.

As if the thought brought the reality, he looked up to see the boy himself. His dream man. He smirked at the thought.

"I'm Naruto."

"Naruto" the other said softly, almost tasting the name. Nodding his head as if making a decision, he introduced himself. "Sasuke."

Naruto repeated the raven's name to himself. Yeah, that sounded right. They continued looking at each other appraisingly, neither comfortable taking the next step, unsure of what the next step should be.

The blond became increasingly uncomfortable, not understanding why Sasuke wasn't speaking. He couldn't have been feeling what Naruto was, could he? Internally shrugging, he decided to test it.

"Bastard?" his voice was questioning, hesitant.

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief for a moment and he took a deep breath before his lips formed a smirk. "Idiot."

Naruto's jaw dropped and just stared. This couldn't be possible. No way. "Is this for real?"

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and then came to sit beside Naruto on the bench, facing forward and not touching the blond.

Both remained quiet, lost in their thoughts as they watched the light wind play with the leaves on the ground. There was a comfort that they found in each others company, a sense of rightness.

As they heard the warning bell signaling the end of lunch and that it was time to return to class, neither moved for a moment, not wanting to break this, whatever it was, between them. Finally, deciding that it wouldn't do to be late to classes on his first day, Naruto leaned back on the bench and turned his head towards Sasuke.

"So, want to go out this weekend?"

Seconds were drawn out as Naruto became increasingly uncomfortable.

Before long, Sasuke stood and began walking away. When Naruto did not follow, he stopped and held his hand out. "You coming?"

"What?"

Dark eyes rolled. "We're going out on Saturday. Now we have to get to class. Let's go, idiot." With that, his hand dropped and started to walk back to class.

Stunned disbelief quickly changed to annoyance as Naruto ran after the other boy. "Well excuse me if my telepathy wasn't working today, bastard!"

He heard a stifled chuckle as he came along side Sasuke. When pale fingers took his hand, they both were shocked into stillness by the familiarity of the gesture.

"I think," Naruto paused as they started walking through the hallways to class, his hand tightening his grip as his fingers entwined with the other. Neither paid attention to the curious stares they were receiving, "I think that I don't want you to ever let go."

Trying to control his blush from his uncharacteristic mushiness was futile when he heard Sasuke's response.

"Good, because you'll always be mine and I'm never letting you go."


End file.
